


Expectations

by cumberpatchcats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, There is a ring, and gross reality tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberpatchcats/pseuds/cumberpatchcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan finds something under his boyfriend's bed. Courfeyrac panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics to work on /sigh but I had to whip this one out really quick or I was going to die so

“Courf what is this?”

Courfeyrac’s head snaps around from where he’s been watching ridiculous reality tv. There, leaning on the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, is Jehan. His eyes are wide and his expression amused, one hand on his hips and the other extending towards Courfeyrac and holding— _oh god. He’s been caught. Abort abort abort._

“I found it under the bed this morning.”

Courfeyrac tries to play it cool. He clears his throat and calmly states the obvious. “It’s a ring,” he says blandly even though his heart is threatening to tear through his chest. He throws an arm across the top of the couch and crosses his legs as if he’s going to look any cooler by doing so.

“What kind of ring?” And Jehan’s lip is curling into a terrible smile. His fingers slowly turn the black box around in his hands.

Courfeyrac shugs. “Just a ring. You know, for wearing purposes.”

“Then why…” Jehan takes a step forward. “Does it have…” He walks towards the couch, managing to dramatically plop down on the seat next to Courfeyrac just as he finishes with “’to my future husband’ inscribed on the inside?” He takes the silver band out of the box and shows it to Courfeyrac to prove that yes, that is what it says. It’s a lovely ring, thin and elegant with diamond studs circling around it in the shape of flowers. _Jehan_ likes flowers.

Courfeyrac hitches a breath and stutters for a moment, before he’s able to spit out “oh, so it does.”

Jehan raises an eyebrow. “Who’s it for?”

And Courfeyrac sputters out the first name that comes to mind. “Combeferre.”

Now _both_ of Jehan’s eyebrows are raised. “You’re marrying Combeferre?”

Courfeyrac shrugs again. “What’s it to you?”

“I think it matters very much, babe,” Jehan says, but he’s still smiling goddammit. “I’d like to know when my boyfriend of nearly four years decides to marry someone else behind my back.”

“Well,” Courfeyrac starts. “Now you know.”

“And Combeferre, of all people. Well,” now it’s Jehan’s turn to shrug. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You two always did have a mystifying connection.” He stands up, turning the silver ring over once, twice, and once more, green eyes piercing through the diamond flowers. Then his gaze moves over to Courfeyrac. Jehan flashes him a smirk and sticks his nose in the air. “Well, I don’t think he’ll mind if I just take this for a while. Keep it warm for him.” And he slips the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand. It fits perfectly.

Courfeyrac’s eyes get wide and his jaw drops, unable to comprehend the situation in front of him.

Then Jehan winks at him. “I’m sure you two will be very happy.” And he turns on his heels, his braid snapping around behind him, and begins to walk away, leaving a stone cold Courfeyrac sitting on the couch still trying to compute.

Courfeyrac can hear Jehan’s steps fading as his boyfriend walks away.

All of a sudden, the steps stop.

Halfway through the doorway, Jehan cranes his head over his shoulder to look back at Courfeyrac.

“The answer is yes, by the way, in case that wasn’t clear enough.”

And with that, Jehan is gone.

Courfeyrac exhales deeply.

Well that didn’t go as expected.

But now that reality sinks in, Courfeyrac leans back on the couch and grins at himself because he’s a damn smooth bastard.  Who is getting married. 


End file.
